Information equipment (entertainment system), such as entertainment devices, including a video game machine, is controlled by a controller while displaying a content of a game which is stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM on a screen of a television receiver so as to play a game.
In general, in the entertainment system, the entertainment device is connected to the controller via a serial interface. The entertainment device transmits a clock signal and, then, synchronously with the clock signal, the controller transmits key switch information and the like corresponding to a user's control operation.
Recently, in the entertainment system, a controller comprises vibration generating means for applying vibration to a user in response to external equipment, e.g., an entertainment device and, thereby, various vibrations are applied to a user in response to an user's control during a game play. This entertainment system is developed and is put into practical use.
Since a resolution of interpolation is preset in normal display processing of animation, there is a problem in that a contour of an image necessarily becomes blur and a jagged portion is caused, when the image is enlarged and displayed.
Conventionally, a screen for enlargement/reduction of an image is preset, and only on the preset screen, an input operation for the enlargement/reduction is allowed for the user.
However, depending on the kind of video games and the status of advancing scenario, the user has a request that he wants to enjoy various scenes while checking them by enlarging/reducing the images in realtime.